


Did It Hurt?

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [64]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: Ivan manages to faint. Straight into Alfred's arms.





	Did It Hurt?

Ivan blearily blinked his eyes against the waning light. For some reason he was looking up at the sky, lying on his back.

“Hey. Come on, dude. Snap out of it.”

Someone was tapping a finger against his cheek. Ivan slowly shook his head in an attempt to make it stop, after which he had to close his eyes again to ward off an upcoming wave of nausea.

“You’re awake!” A voice, sharp and loud, sounding far too happy.

Ivan opened his eyes a second time, now focusing on the face hovering above his own. Blue eyes, blond hair with a small piece that always stood upright. Alfred. They hadn’t really conversed up until now, seeing as they were both in different classes, but it was hard  _not_  to notice Alfred. (It was hard to ignore Ivan as well, but that had more to do with his stature and less with jubilant and ever-excited behaviour.)

“Wha…what happened?”  _And why am I lying on the ground?_

Ivan realised with a shock that his head was resting in Alfred’s lap, and that a small circle of students had gathered around them. What was going on here?

Alfred on the other hand, sounded relieved at hearing Ivan talk. “I don’t know man, you suddenly fell on top of me!” Realising how weird that sounded, he quickly set to explaining himself. “I mean, I was just passing by to go to the bathroom, and all of a sudden I hear somebody call ‘heads up!’ and when I look over, I just see you—or rather, your back. It almost happened in slow motion, you know, like in the movies! I saw you falling over, so of course my immediate reaction was to brace myself and catch you.” He didn’t include in the story how he had almost fallen over himself, but had heroically managed to remain standing, a large Russian now slumped over in his embrace.

Ivan’s brow was furrowed. Did Alfred really have to talk so much, so loud? A flash of memory; yes, he remembered now. “Heads up!” A sharp pain in his head, and the next moment he was staring up at Alfred. He must have been hit in the head by a football; some boys had been playing catch a little whiles away, not paying a lot of attention to their surroundings. That must have been it.

Ivan refocused his attention on Alfred. “Ah…thank you, then. For not dropping me.”

Alfred’s smile turned cheeky. “You know, if you wanted to talk to me or something, you could have just asked. No need to literally throw yourself upon me.”

While he was probably just joking around to ease the tension, or perhaps only to make Ivan laugh, there was a hint of an undertone. He couldn’t be…

“Are you hitting on me?” Ivan asked sceptically, eyebrow cocked.

Alfred’s cheeks erupted into flame, the students around them giggling and giving each other knowing winks and elbows in the side.

“I—wha? N-no! I mean, that wasn’t my intention, but, I mean—“

Ivan caught sight of a teacher approaching with the school nurse. Quickly, before they could arrive, he lowered his voice to a whisper. “I would not mind thanking you for so heroically saving me over a cup of coffee after school.” Because yes, this event had been a complete accident, but the more he thought about it, the less he minded having ended up in this position. He  _had_  always thought Alfred to be quite the handsome young man, after all.

Alfred looked utterly speechless, but Ivan could make out a hasty “okay” before he was handed over to the nurse. Perhaps making a fool out of yourself by fainting into another’s arms had its benefits after all.


End file.
